Meet the Marsh's
by Lovely Little Dove
Summary: Stan and Kyle have three lovely kids, one of which is biologically Kenny's. Their lives are turned upside down with broken friendships, work drama, and unintended romance. Can they also cope with a preppy sixteen year old, a wannabe rebel 14 year old, and a goody-two-shoes 12 year old? Let's not forget about their loud, obnoxious neighbors, the Cartman family. Stylenny and OC kids.


Meet the Marsh's

* * *

Stan and Kyle have three lovely kids, one of which is biologically Kenny's. Their lives are turned upside down with broken friendships, work drama, and unintended romance. Can they also cope with a preppy sixteen year old, a wannabe rebel 14 year old, and a goody-two-shoes 12 year old? Let's not forget about their loud, obnoxious neighbors, the Cartman family. Stylenny and OC kids.

* * *

_1: Meet the Family (Introduction)_

This story inclues yaoi, and mpreg (boy/boy and male pregnancy).

Pairings Include: Style, K2, Bunny, Clybe, Candy, Creek, Cutters, Dip, Token/Nichole, and Gregstophe.

* * *

The sun was beginning to simmer through the windows of every home in the South Park, Colorado suburbs. Stan Marsh yawned as he sat up tiredly. His eyes hurt so badly from the sun light, so he shut them back tightly. Kyle remained asleep, and Stan gently pulled the covers up, using the tips of his fingers. "There you go." he mumbled to himself, and kissed the top of Kyle's head.

It was spring time, but it didn't make a difference. It stayed cold and snowy in South Park. Stan was used to the cold, so he got up, trying not to wake his sleeping husband. He was just thankful it was the weekend. He heard loud rumbling downstairs, and figured the kids were up. His feet pattered against the ground as he tromped down the stairs, his hand gliding across the oak rails.

He saw his two daughters huddled up on the couch together, a few of their friends with them. He groaned quietly to himself and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to avoid being forced to watch another boring movie with them. "Kylie, can we _please_ watch something besides The damn Lucky One?" a light brunette growled, crossing her slim arms over her chest.

"Erica, I am NOT watching Magic Mike again." the redhead across from her protested, her nose crinkling up like a bunny's as she spoke. "Why not? Is it against your religion or some stupid crap?" the teenager murmured back, rolling her makeup-coated eyes. "Why don't you try taking turns for once?" a sweet looking blonde suggested, her aqua blue eyes shimmering. The teenagers kept bickering, and Stan smiled slightly.

It brought back memories of youth for Stan. When he, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny would argue over what movie to watch. Hell, they still did, but to watch their own kids doing it was astounding. He heard some footsteps coming downstairs, and saw Kyle emerge from the stairs, fully dressed. "Good morning girls." he stated aloud. "Morning!" they all exclaimed in unison, then kept yelling about movies. Kyle went on to make some breakfast for his family. "Where is Stan Jr?" he questioned, glaring at his husband.

"He went out with TJ." Stan responded, and then took his attention to the girls. "Dad, will you bring us my makeup kit, and hair stuff? We wanna go out later." Kylie, their eldest daughter, asked with pleading eyes. Stan grinned and rolled his eyes as he walked upstairs to get it. "Okay this time Kelly does Stella's hair, I do Erica's hair, and Erica and Stella do each other's makeup." Kylie ordered.

The girls all nodded in agreement, and pulled the two single seats in front of each other. Erica and Stella sat down, facing each other. Erica was the daughter of Eric Cartman and Wendy Cartman. She was blessed with the best of her mothers looks, and was left with Eric's hair color and eye color, and other things that were hardly noticeable. Stella was Stan and Kyle's biological daughter. She was a very sweet girl, and was well behaved and aced her classes. She had Stan's stick-straight black hair, and his ocean blue eyes.

Kelly was the eldest daughter of Kenny and Butters McCormick. She was your stereotypical girly-girl. Stan finally returned with the girls desired items, and placed them down beside of them. Kylie plugged the curler and flat iron both in and let them warm up as she brushed Erica's long hair. Erica sung to herself. She wasn't blessed with Wendy's voice and kindness. She was instead loud, rude, racist, and obnoxious like her father. The girls began to primp, Stan smiling to himself as he entered the kitchen.

"They are just like us." he announced to Kyle, who nodded and flipped his pancake over with a fork. Stan sat at the wooden dining table, and memories flooded through his mind of how there used to be high chairs at the table. The home phone rang, and Kyle used his free hand to grab it off of it's stand, then balanced it between his head and shoulder. He began to chat, and Stan laid his head down, listening to the girls laugh and giggle and gossip.

* * *

Hi peeps :) This is my new story, hopefully you enjoyed the beginning. The next chapters will be longer... and are bound to have hilarity with more of their kids involved xD. Please follow, favorite, and review so I can update.


End file.
